


What Water is There?

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Padfoot - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sirius Black as Padfoot, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: After Sirius escapes from Azkaban Remus finds a big black dog on his doorstep.





	What Water is There?

He rolled over, the blankets tangling around him and the blinds rustling slightly from the muggle fan sitting in the doorway. The candle in the hallway flickered. As Remus inhaled he could smell it, the smell he hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing for 12 years. The smell that filled his room at Hogwarts, and their flat afterwards. The last time he smelled that was at an event where a young women wore amortentia as her perfume, but before that, it was at the trial. As Peter deconstructed his excellently crafted story Remus smelled it, he smelled it as he watched Sirius be escorted away. 

Wet dog, fresh cut grass, cigarette smoke and morning dew.

He pulled himself out of bed, down the hall, past the flickering candle to the door to the flat. Remus opened the door as far as the chain would allow. On the ground was a large black dog, it was too dark for him to see properly, but Remus recognized him immediately. 

He closed the door and undid the chain before opening it again, crouching down beside the dog and laying a hand in his fur, "Padfoot," he said, "Padfoot."

The dog's head rose, his tail thumped against the floor and then wagged in the air as Remus lead him inside. As the door closed behind them Sirius was in the dogs place. They stared at each other, the new lines in their faces, the new scars on Remus', the way Sirius' skin hung off his bones.

Remus placed a kettle on his muggle stove and ran a bath, as Sirius sat in the steaming water Remus sponged him, he washed his hair and shaved his beard. He handed Sirius a towel and as they sat together on the couch, Sirius' hair still wet, his hands trembling slightly, clinging to the warmth of the teacup, Sirius spoke and Remus marveled at the sound of his voice, different, cracking, rough, but the same as the voice of the boy the smelled like wet dog, fresh cut grass, cigarette smoke, and morning dew.

"I've missed you, Remus." he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and I would love to hear your comments even if you set it's shit. I want to hear it!


End file.
